Time
by 1Elli
Summary: The clock ticks away the time agonizingly slow and neither Syaoran nor Sakura finds it entertaining.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Time

Author: Era Sanctus

Rating: K

Genre: Romance—probably.

Category: Keh.

A/N: Uh, this was done in absolute boredom. It's very obvious, actually.

Addendum: Um, drabble, one-shot.

Summary: The clock ticks away the time agonizingly slow and neither Syaoran nor Sakura finds it entertaining.

&

Time ticked, ticked—ticked away.

It passed by slowly, agonizing, and taunting. Eager eyes watched the clock that hung above the blackboard tick away. It seemed to taunt them, haunting their waking hours of school. A particular brown haired guy groaned quietly under his breath, catching the attention of one auburn haired girl.

Her bright emerald eyes looked at him curiously, daring at him to say something. He sighed and his amber eyes turned to slits as he whispered to her, "I'm so bored." 

She giggled and nodded her head, agreeing with his statement. "Same here." She turned her back to him, facing the blackboard once again. Silence ensued between the both of them. Student's doodling here and there in their notebooks, and some talking in hushed tones with their friends.

He chuckled lowly and tapped the end of his pen to the edge of his desk. He hummed. "Sa-ku-_ra­_," he sang. "Want to go for a walk at the park later?"

She turned and faced him, smiling brightly. "Sure, Syaoran."

"Silence!" The teacher in the front barked loudly, earning shocked, bewildered faces. "Your punishment is not yet over!"

Syaoran and Sakura sheepishly gave each other smiles and returned to staring at the clock that hung above the blackboard that kept on taunting them.

Tick, tick—_tick_.

&

I know, _weird_—but anyway, that's what I feel whenever I have my Geometry class. Now, all you readers review… _please_?

If I get _plenty _of reviews, I just _might _put a second part to continue this and make this… well, extremely fluffy! Yey! Well, no… not extremely but—you know. It's fluff. (wink)

Want more of my works? Check out my other account, LadySaint.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Part two of "Time" is here! Squee! But still as short as ever. _Sigh_! I've decided to make this… well, a multiple-part story other than a one-shot.

For: My three wonderful reviewers. I lub ya guys!

&&&&

Part Two

&&&&

The bell rang.

And all rejoiced.

Jovial squeals and murmurs of excitement reached the ears of others as they passed by the particular room of the freshmen. Leisurely, students stepped out of the room impatiently, drawing the attention of the professor in charge.

Sakura turned, and waved towards the annoyed professor as he stood up slowly from his seat. Syaoran waited for her nobly outside the room, watching her.

"Miss Kinomoto, a word please," the teacher rubbed the bridge of his nose, exasperated. "Teachers are already complaining about… well, your lack of behavior inside the classroom. You kept on _sleeping _and talking with your friends during class of which is distracting your other classmates."

Sakura blushed. "But—but professor…"

"—Let me finish, Miss Kinomoto." He said sternly. "I'll be giving you another chance but—_but _its not for your change of attitude but for your grades. You're failing most of your subjects. What is happening with you, Miss Kinomoto?"

Sakura wanted to die right at this very moment. She had the decency to smile weakly. "Um, professor…"

"I've already assigned you a study partner," he waved a nonchalant hand and grinned at her as he walked outside the room, seeing Syaoran's calm form standing with his back against the wall. "And that is, Mr. Syaoran Li here."

Syaoran looked at him with a brow raised, surprised. "What?"

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Syao-kun?"

The teacher nodded his head. "Good luck you two." And he walked away, leaving Sakura and Syaoran speechless.

Until now, anyways.

"What did you do this time, Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he collected himself.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I did _nothing_, Syao-kun."

"And you got in trouble for doing _nothing_?" He chuckled. "_Right_…"

"You don't believe me?" She pouted, fluttering her eyelashes coyly. Syaoran flushed and shook his head.

"I-I well, y-yes," he stammered, not looking at her directly. "So I'll be your study partner then?" He murmured.

"Yes," Sakura muttered under her breath. "Apparently, we don't have any choice."

Syaoran smirked and took a step towards her, blocking her against the wall. "Fortunate, really."

Sakura blushed.

"Are we using your house or mine?" She whispered, her breath fanning his face, warming it.

"Mine, definitely."

&&&&

End Note: Ooh, what are you guys thinking? Hee hee, anyway, please… _please _review! If you want, you can guess what happens next and I'll even let you in the story if I liked your idea. XD


End file.
